


Delicious way

by merionlilia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionlilia/pseuds/merionlilia
Summary: Ushijima and Tendou meet after a long time apart. Tendou wants to spend an unforgettable evening with his boyfriend, but perhaps his expectations are even exceeded.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Delicious way

**Author's Note:**

> I needed fluff, so get ready for some sugary romance! English is not my first language, but I tried my best! Enjoy the reading!!

A few minutes before closing, the chocolate shop is still full of customers. Tendou is arranging the last things, humming happily and thinking about the fact that the day has come.

He received a text message from Ushijima a few hours earlier, in which the volleyball player informed him that he had landed at Charles de Gaulle airport. Since Tendou was still at work, he told Ushijima to go to his apartment and rest in his absence. He had given him a copy of the keys months before, saying that there was a space of his own right in that small home.

Shortly after, however, Ushijima sent him a second text:

I _can't stay here without you. I'll pick you up at the closing time._

And Tendou felt himself melt like the chocolate he was preparing.

When the bells of the church near the shop ring, Ushijima enters punctually. Tendou notices Ushijima as he looks through the open door of the kitchen, past the cash register. It’s the instinct that tells him of Ushijima’s presence. It's him, he looks so beautiful. Tendou takes off his white hat from his short red hair and runs to meet him.

"Wakatoshiii, finally!" he exclaims, grabbing Ushijima by the shoulders. "I bet you respected the line outside the shop. That's why it took you so long, huh?"

“Good evening, Satori. Yes, it seemed correct that way,” Ushijima says and starts to pull him closer.

“Careful, my uniform is dirty,” Tendou says but doesn't move. He touches Ushijima everywhere, his shoulders, his face, his hair, his chest, then he takes a step backward with a satisfied air. “You are real. Ahh, how nice to have you here,” he whispers.

"I'm glad to see you too." Ushijima indulges in an almost imperceptible smile.

Tendou reciprocates, then says, "I change quickly, and we go out." He runs into the back of the shop with bustle, and the colleagues tease him. "Has your boyfriend arrived?" they ask with complicity. After many _bonsoir_ exclaimed with warmth, Tendou comes back to his boyfriend while fastening his coat.

Ushijima takes his hand, and they leave the chocolate shop together.

It gets dark quickly in the middle of December, and the moon is high in the sky above the old buildings. Ushijima and Tendou stroll through the streets, the squares, the avenues. They see many tourists around the monuments with phones in hand or near the churches and the museums.

There are several couples on the benches. Ushijima looks at them thoughtfully. Tendou knows that Ushijima, by his nature and because he’s a member of a good Japanese family, still hasn't gotten used to couples kissing passionately in public. When Ushijima’s eyes rest on Tendou's lips in silence, Tendou understands what he is thinking but still asks him what it is, amused. Tendou wants to kiss him but knows that if he waits, it will be even more exciting. He wants some intimacy in a place where Ushijima can let himself go without hesitation. He doesn't want to waste such an important gesture.

So he asks Ushijima how the plane ride went, to tell him about new adventures of his stay in Poland as if Ushijima could answer all his questions simultaneously. He points to a billboard with a laugh, translates from French all the advertisements that interest Ushijima. They stay like that, looking at the most insignificant things, enjoying being together again. They are in no hurry to hole up within four walls.

Tendou always thought that Paris was a city out of time, full of oddities, in which he can feel at ease. It’s _une ville magique_ , a magical city, and it seems to him that it is even more so now that he’s with the man he loves.

The apartment building is located in a quiet pedestrian street. Once there, Tendou pushes Ushijima with his back to the wall, where someone has written a declaration of love with a spray can. That's when they kiss for the first time. Ushijima takes Tendou's face in his hands and presses his body against Tendou’s.

Chills run down Tendou's back as he grabs the other's broad shoulders. Their tongues seek each other, and they both enjoy the feel of sinking into a familiar warmth, which cannot be easily forgotten and yet makes feel stunned after all the time it has been denied. Slowly pulling away, Tendou squints his eyes. "I had missed doing this, Wakatoshi."

“Good, because I'm not going to stop,” Wakatoshi says in a low voice. He touches Tendou’s lips again.

With a grin on his face, Tendou nods to him, and they go up the stairs inside the building.

The two-room apartment is modest, not particularly renovated. It’s Tendou’s little den, as he likes to call it. The two leave their jackets at the entrance, then go to the part that Tendou prefers; the kitchen. The clock hanging on the wall says that it is seven in the evening. They decide to have dinner with a hot potato and vegetable soup, to be served with bread and cheese. They stand side by side from the counter to prepare the ingredients.

Turning the wooden spoon inside the pot, Tendou notices that the soup is almost ready, so he looks at Ushijima and tells him, “I'll finish. You can sit on the sofa if you want, Waka. You are the guest."

Ushijima does as the other told him. Tendou, on the other hand, does not stand still for a moment. He walks around the table, changes the tablecloth cheerfully, and lights red candles.

"Aah, perfect!" finally he exclaims, satisfied in front of the set table.

While they eat one in front of the other, Tendou worries that the food is to his boyfriend’s liking.

“It's all good, as always,” Ushijima reassures him. "You have adapted perfectly to French cuisine."

“You too, I would say,” Tendou exclaims.

Ushijima calmly dips his spoon into the soup and nods. “I'm used to eating the most varied dishes, traveling a lot, as long as they are healthy. However, even if this food is not Japanese, it tastes like home because the man I love prepared it."

Tendou is about to lose the glass of wine he has in his hand, no, he would like to throw it in the air, then get on the table and kiss Ushijima, but he gives himself a demeanor while his face goes up in flames.

“Wakatoshi, you have to stop catching me off guard with such romantic statements,” he says, covering his face with his hand. "Ah, I don't think I will come alive at the end of the evening if you tell me these things."

“It is not a romantic statement. It's the truth."

Dinner flows pleasantly. After finishing eating, the two stay at the table, chatting with a guide of Paris and its surroundings at hand and emptying the bottle of wine. Tendou begins to feel pleasantly light.

Ushijima starts to get up. "I wash the dishes," he proposes.

Only then Tendou remembers that the culinary evening is not over yet. He still has something in store.

"Wait, you can't miss the dessert first," he exclaims and takes from the fridge a box of chocolates he made the day before. They are shiny hearts, with red icing and white stripes. “They are a sample for Valentine's Day. I'll sell them to customers if they work. " This time, he drags his chair next to Ushijima's with a sweeping gesture and sits in it. "Try one," he invites his boyfriend, placing the box in front of him.

Ushijima extends his arm, but Tendou stops him by placing his fingers gently on his wrist.

"No, I'll take care of it." He takes one and adds, "You know, Wakatoshi, I put special ingredients in it."

He brings it to Ushijima’s mouth. His long fingers brush his boyfriend’s lips, then the contact stops. Ushijima eats the chocolate.

"Do you like it?" Tendou asks, watching Ushijima with his elbow resting on the back of the chair and his hand holding his head.

"It has an intense taste," Ushijima replies after a while.

“It's dark. I thought about you. I know you don't like things that are too sweet."

Tendou sees Ushijima focused on giving him a precise answer of what he feels, with slightly furrowed eyebrows, and it’s a vision that makes him feel a lot of tenderness.

Finally, Ushijima adds, "There is also a hint of spiciness, but without being burning and annoying. It comes gradually."

“I put some chili in it,” reveals Tendou. “They say it's an aphrodisiac. Don't you already feel a little warmer?" he asks in a mischievous tone, placing a hand on Ushijima’s shoulder and looking for a trace of truth in his supposition into his olive eyes. He would stare at Ushijima’s face for hours without getting bored. He has always found it to be an exciting activity during training at school. At that time, he discovered that _maybe_ he was too interested in what was hiding behind those irises halfway between the color of a gemstone and a feline’s irises.

Ushijima takes a small breath. "I feel a little hot, but I can't assess if it's the chocolate or if it's you who provokes it," he admits. "Satori."

"Yup?"

"I want to kiss you."

Tendou pleases him with a grin. It's a chocolate-flavored kiss.

Ushijima looks for Tendou's side, caresses his sweater, sinks into his thin body with his hand. He let Tendou sit on top of him, his long legs on either side of his body. With a softened grin, Tendou sinks into his mouth. The scent of Ushijima’s cologne sends him crazy. Ushijima hugs his boyfriend, making him shudder, and he gasps too.

"I think I have to unbutton myself a bit," Ushijima admits, bringing his fingers to the first buttons of his shirt and undoing them.

"Unbutton it all if you want," Tendou whispers in Ushijima’s ear. "I've been thinking for twenty minutes about how much I want to tear it off you..."

Tendou knows he has hit the mark, Ushijima's body is shivering, and Tendou looks forward to the moment when they can finally have wild sex. His own clothes begin to be too tight.

He’s already immersed in his fantasies when Ushijima's voice hits him like a train.

"Tendou, will you marry me?"

Tendou's face loses all expression, becomes a blank canvas. He straightens up on his boyfriend's thighs. "Huh?" He almost thinks he heard wrong.

Ushijima digs into his trouser pocket. The volleyball player takes out a small and elegant black box and opens it, showing his boyfriend a white gold ring.

Tendou holds his breath.

“I know we're apart now,” Ushijima continues looking him straight in the eye, “but I want to marry you in this city one day. Consider this ring as the sign of my promise before buying you the one for the wedding."

Tendou is used to unsettling words from his love, but his mind is spinning right now.

"You do not want?" Ushijima asks.

Tendou recovers quickly. "Oh, sorry," he begins to say, "I try to seduce you, and you catch me off guard like that ... of course I do." He throws his arms around Ushijima’s neck. “I want it, I want it, I want it. If I think we met at school ... and now we're in this apartment in Paris with a marriage proposal going on... life is strange, huh? Ahh, Wakatoshi, what do I have to tell you? I love you so much. So much." He can't stop smiling while his heart is pounding.

"I love you too," Ushijima says solemnly. He hands the box to Tendou, who takes the ring and puts it on his finger with adoration. It fits so perfectly that Tendou's eyes get wet.

Suddenly the past comes to mind with an unpleasant vividness. When someone said to Tendou’s face, "Nobody will ever want you." And when he gave Ushijima the chocolates he made for Valentine's Day in high school, many laughed, thinking that the gesture was one of his usual antics. Only Ushijima took him very seriously, and Tendou realized that he had fallen in love with the right person.

Ushijima brings his fingers to his face. "What's wrong? Did I displease you? " he asks in a slightly worried tone.

"What are you saying, Wakatoshi? No," Tendou replies, running the back of his hand over one eye. "I feel like crying because I'm happy ... and do you know why?"

"No."

Tendou gets up from him. “Wait for me there,” he says, pointing the finger at Ushijima. He takes a red box that he finds on the shelf of his cookbooks in the living area and returns to his boyfriend in a moment, finally showing it to the other man.

"I’m moved because _I_ was planning to make the proposal to you," he exclaims with a light laugh, as he opens the box. In a somewhat possessive way, he sits again on Ushijima. " I would have taken it more calmly. I would have waited a few days with a bit of fear if my great star hadn't had all this impetuousness." Tendou smiles as he takes out the gold ring, then he puts it on his boyfriend's ring finger.

"Tendou ..."

"It looks great on you," Tendou murmurs.

Ushijima catches his lips.

Tendou lets himself be carried away, claws Ushijima’s hair at the base of his neck as he bites the other’s bottom lip. When Tendou talks to Ushijima again, his breathing is heavy. “Now take me to the bedroom because I can't take it anymore. I need you to put your hands all over me,” he sighs on Ushijima’s lips.

"With great pleasure," Ushijima says.

They throw themselves on the double bed in no time. Tendou chose one so large because of his habit of moving while sleeping. Also, there is the advantage of comfortably accommodating Ushijima. Tendou never wanted to make Ushijima sleep on the sofa, plus he can stick to his boyfriend in his sleep.

With quick fingers, Tendou completely unbuttons Ushijima’s blue shirt and sighs as he sees his boyfriend's chest, sculpted by hard training. It’s a wet dream. He passes his hands through it. He feels Ushijima stroking his back up to the hem of his sweater. While sitting on the bed, they kiss with an almost animalistic passion. That passion has grown over time rather than cooled down.

The first time they made love was after graduation, when they both still lived in Japan. It was awkward, being the first time for both. Ushijima had informed himself before with all the trimmings. He said he needed constant practice in everything, and in fact, his dedication made sex very enjoyable, balanced by Tendou's instinctive enthusiasm.

A lot has changed since then. They moved abroad, Ushijima is a big star of volleyball, Tendou has cut his hair, learned French, calls his ex-teammates, talking to them as if they lived a short walk from him. He hears Ushijima via video call. He doesn’t need to be always close to Ushijima because he knows that his boyfriend thinks of him. However, being on the same continent now has its advantages.

Ushijima takes off Tendou’s sweater, and they enjoy the contact of skin on skin. Tendou's hands search for the zip of Ushijima's pants.

The act develops confusedly, in a fragmentation of strong feelings. Tendou likes to start, then leaves the rest to the other. He loves the ardor with which Ushijima touches him. He urges his beloved Wakatoshi not to have inhibitions and to treat him even with a bit of harshness. He will not break and needs to be dominated this night, knowing that Ushijima will always treat him with immense respect.

Their skin warms up, Tendou feels his limbs as soft as jelly and moans and talks nonsense without restraint, throwing his head back. He clings to the headboard and is invaded by the thought that he has missed all of this. When Ushijima loses control inside him, he looks like a god.

After sex, their bodies cool down, sweating under the blankets.

“I guess the chocolate worked,” Ushijima says in the silence in the room, making Tendou laugh loud and snuggle next to him. Tendou has no intention of leaving him by an inch all night.

“We forgot about the dirty dishes,” Ushijima adds.

Tendou groans. “We’ll wash them tomorrow morning. They don't run away, Wakatoshi ... unfortunately, they never run away."

Ushijima makes a murmur of assent and runs a hand on Tendou’s back. "I missed you. If I couldn't hear your voice, it would be difficult sometimes."

Tendou raises his head. “I missed you too. I am proud of you when I see TV. I would like to shout at everyone that _he is the man I love!!,_ but now that you are here, everything is perfect." He rubs his cheek on Ushijima’s shoulder and closes his eyes.

They remain silent for a couple of minutes. Tendou feels tired after the workday but knows Ushijima won't let him sleep until he has brushed his teeth. At one point, his boyfriend's voice gently rouses him.

"Would you like to leave for California with me next summer?" Ushijima asks. "I would like to introduce you to my father."

Tendou opens his eyes wide. "Whoa, with great pleasure!" he exclaims. "I can’t wait to shake hands with my Miracle boy's famous dad." He moves satisfied between the blankets, and the thing that makes him happier is to see a touched look from Ushijima.

“I'm lucky to be with you,” Tendou adds with a sigh, looking at his ring.

"No, I'm lucky."

Tendou smiles. "Then we both are."

He wants to spend the whole night enjoying the closeness and making love again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to the end. Let me know what you think with a comment!!


End file.
